Harry Potter and the charm of Kalin
by GemPearl
Summary: In their sixth year at Hogwarts the trio teams up with a new teacher in defence against the dark lord. the year brings surprises about the school, teachers, and their feelings towards eachother. (Hint at HHR)
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Charm of Kalin.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Harry Potter characters. The  
character of Gemini Pearl belongs to me.  
  
Personal note: I love Harry Potter but haven't read past the third book.  
So if there are any inaccurate parts of the story please bear with me.  
Hope you all enjoy  
  
The sun beamed through the window shining brightly onto the face of Harry Potter. He stirred awake and reached for his glasses. It took him a minute to wake up, but as he glanced towards his calendar, his eyes shot wide open and he jumped from the bed. A huge smile spread across his face as he realized he had only 3 days to go until he returned to his home at Hogwarts.  
"We'll be home soon" he said to Hedwig, his faithful snowy white owl.  
  
The Happiness that had spread through Harry quickly left as he heard his Uncle calling him to come down stairs.  
"Potter! Get down here!!" Shouted Uncle Vernon.  
Harry gulped and quickly ran down the stairs. He knew he was in trouble because he was supposed to be up and have breakfast ready before the Dursley's had awakened.  
"Sorry Uncle Vernon, I must have slept in. It won't happen again." Harry said not wanting to argue.  
"It better not, other wise you can kiss that freaky little school of yours goodbye! Now hurry up, Dudley is practically fading away due to hunger"  
Harry looked over at the overly large boy sitting at the kitchen table wearing pajamas that were getting to tight to button.  
Yeah he's fading away alright, Harry thought as he rolled his eyes and returned his attention back to the frying pan. He quickly cooked the Dursleys' their breakfast, ate a quick piece of toast himself and then excused himself as he ran back up to his room.  
  
Once inside his room Harry grabbed two pieces of parchment. He wanted to send letters to his two best friends in the world. First there was his red headed, brave, yet clumsy friend Ron. The two had been best friends since first year and Ron and his family had been more welcoming and loving towards Harry than the Dursleys had ever been to him in his entire life. Harry had wished he could have spent this summer with Ron, however, Ron and his family had gone on vacation to America. Harry was invited to go along with them, but the Dursleys had forbid him from going. Ron kept Harry up to speed though with letters sent through Hedwig, Errol, or even his little owl pig. Harry took out his quill and began writing.  
  
Hey Ron,  
  
I received your last OWL. Sounds like you all had a great time this summer. Summer hasn't been terrible here, just boring. I mainly stay in my room reading, Hermione would be proud. ( Anyway I just wanted to say that hopefully I'll see you in London, I have a few things to pick up before we leave for Hogwarts. See you soon.  
  
Go Gryffindor!!!  
  
Your friend, Harry  
  
Harry sealed the envelope and began his second letter. This one was to his intellectual, bushy haired friend Hermione. He stopped for a moment as he thought about what he would write. He hadn't heard that much from Hermione this summer, at least not as much as he heard from Ron. He knew that for their upcoming sixth year she had been elected as a school prefect, and he thought she was probably just busy preparing herself for the role. She had sent him a letter along with loads of candy on his birthday though. She had sounded excited about her knew role as prefect and said that her summer had been interesting and she left it at that. Harry had no idea what she meant by interesting, usually she went into more detail but he figured he would hear all about it on the train. He picked up his quill and began to write.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Haven't heard too much from you lately, just wanted to make sure you still knew your friends were alive. (Just kidding) Congratulations on being prefect, you'll probably even be head girl in our seventh year. Well I just wanted to say hi and let you know I'll be in London soon. I have to pick up a few books and a new Quidditch robe, and then it's off to Hogwarts. Can't wait to see you and here all about your INTERESTING summer.  
  
Don't study too hard.  
  
Love, Harry.  
  
He sealed the last envelope tied them to Hedwig and then sent his trustful owl off with the deliveries.  
  
Three Days Later  
  
Harry was beaming as he walked through Diagon Ally. He had stopped in many stores and had run into a few of his classmates; however, they weren't the peers he was hoping to run into. Harry figured that Ron and Hermione must have already bought everything they needed, for they were no where in sight. He had received an owl from Ron right before Harry left for Diagon Ally. His letter basically said that he and his family had bought all their things already, but he would try to go to Diagon Ally anyways.  
Bet their all rushing around trying to get everything in order back at the burrow before they leave for the train. Harry thought as he remembered the many time that he and Ron had to run through the train station just to make it in time.  
  
Harry looked at his watch. He needed to get to the train station soon, it was nearing eleven O'clock. With his new books in hand and a new robe thrown over his shoulder, he turned to leave but not before bumping right into Malfoy.  
"Watch were your going Potter" Malfoy said eyeing him in that I'm going to get you sort of way.  
"Malfoy" was all Harry could get out. He noticed that Draco hadn't really changed all that much in appearance, but his eyes were colder than ever.  
"Where's Weasly and that little Mudblood friend of yours" Malfoy said with a smirk. "Did you finally come to your senses and decide to ditch them, or did they finally wake up and decide to leave you"  
Harry could feel the anger in him rising, his hands clenched into fists. He knew he shouldn't cause trouble though, that's what Malfoy wanted, he wanted Harry to throw a scene, maybe even throw a punch, and then he would have reason to be expelled.  
"My friends are waiting on the train, what's your excuse?" Harry said noting the absence of Draco's followers, Crabbe and Goyle.  
"If you're referring to Crabbe and Goyle, they're off fetching me my new robes." Malfoy said with a smirk  
"Yes well as great as it's been talking to you, I have a train to catch, I'm guessing you'll be on it when it leaves? Harry asked not really interested.  
"You better believe I will be, Tell Weasly and that little mudblood of yours ..." Malfoy didn't have time to finish before he knew it Harry had drawn his wand and placed it at Malfoy's neck,  
"Call her that again Malfoy and lets just see what I'll do to you." Harry said seriously. With that said he dropped his wand and turned away walking towards the train station, leaving behind a very angry Malfoy.  
  
The Train Station  
  
Harry took his trolley and ran right between platforms 9 and 10. He soon saw the bright red Hogwarts train that would carry him home. Harry's mouth formed a smile as he noticed the group of red heads up ahead.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, it's so great to see you" Harry said walking up to them.  
"Harry, you made it, Ron and Ginny's already on the train you better hurry up dear." Mrs. Weasly said in that motherly tone of hers.  
"Give me your things Harry; I'll get them loaded for you" Said Mr. Weasly taking a hold of Harry's Trolley.  
"Thank you, sorry there's no time to talk" Harry said.  
"There will be plenty of times for that later dear, now go on" Mrs. Weasly said rushing Harry into the train. Once inside Harry walked down the corridor hoping to spot his friends.  
"Harry, Harry over here!!!" Someone shouted.  
  
Harry looked up to see to red heads smiling and waving him over.  
"Ron! Ginny! I thought I'd never find you guys. Oh it's so great to see you" Harry said rushing over.  
"Good to see you to Harry" Ginny said blushing a little, she no longer crushed over Harry like she once did, but she couldn't help but turn red, this was after all Harry Potter.  
"Come on sit down, Tell us about your summer" Ron said.  
Harry took a seat thinking of his summer.  
"I really didn't do much, like my letter said I spent most of it reading. Speaking of reading where's Hermione?" Harry said looking around.  
"Oh, you mean you don't know" Ron said Rolling his eyes. "Hermione's got herself a boyfriend, William Hyde, Ravenclaw; I'm guessing she's with him."  
Harry took all this information in trying to figure it out. Hermione had a boyfriend, but she couldn't, then Harry felt like slapping himself, of course she could have a boyfriend; she was really smart and fun to be around.  
"Harry are you okay, you look like you've just seen nearly headless Nick take off his whole head" Ron said handing Harry some chocolate frogs.  
"Sorry, news just caught me by surprise is all, she never said anything about having a boyfriend, and how did you find out?" Harry asked  
"Oh I ran into them in the middle of a snog fest. Ginny and I were walking down the corridor and there was a bag in our way I turned to the compartment that the bag was nearest to and that's when I saw two people kissing right there like no one was watching. Anyway I said excuse me would you mind moving your bag? That's when they broke apart from the kiss. Hermione stared back at me. At first I didn't even recognize her, I think she may have been wearing make up" Ron said with total shock in his voice.  
Harry didn't say anything just stared down at his chocolate frogs. He didn't know why but this news had upset him, he should be happy for his friend. Getting bored of the candy in his hands he looked up just in time to see the compartment door open revealing the no longer little girl figure of Hermione. 


	2. Train Ride Home

"Hermione" Harry said in awe as he looked at her. She had grown up a lot over the summer. She was taller, her hair still had curls but they were tamer, and she also had filled out in all the right places.  
"Hello Harry" Hermione said looking at Harry very firmly. Harry noticed this and was about to ask her if something what wrong when...  
"Didn't feel like saying hi to me did you!! You walked right past me without even saying hi. What's your deal?" Hermione practically shouted at Harry.  
"Hermione, I'm sorry, I must not have recognized you, you've changed." Harry said.  
"We've all changed Harry, it's called growing up" Hermione said still standing in the doorway.  
Harry scooted over in his seat. "Why don't you sit down, We've barely talked at all this summer."  
"Yeah Hermione, sit with us, it wouldn't be the usual train ride without you" Ron said with a mouth full of candy. This made Hermione smile and she took a seat next to Harry.  
"Sorry I was so firm with you Harry, I just couldn't believe that you would walk right by me."  
"I swear I didn't realize you were there" Harry said in a pleading voice. Just then Ginny decided to speak up. "Leave it to a man not to notice anything" she said causing herself and Hermione to giggle.  
The next hour or so was spent with the four of them going over what they did that summer. Harry's story was pretty much uneventful, and Hermione didn't say much, just listened. Ron and Ginny had occupied most of the conversation, telling all about their time in America.  
"It was amazing really, do you know they drive on the opposite side of the road" Ginny said.  
Suddenly a small beep was heard.  
"What's that?" Ron asked. Everyone started looking around  
"Sorry, that's just my alarm on my watch going off," Hermione said, "I didn't realize how much time had gone by. I have to go" Hermione said trying to leave without much questions being asked. She didn't get far.  
"Going to meet William Hyde?" Harry asked.  
Hermione turned around and saw three eager faces staring at her.  
"How did you know about him?" she asked.  
"With the way you two were going on, how did he not know about him" Ron said  
Ginny decided to speak up in Hermione defense. "Ron stop, you're just jealous. Hermione ignore them, go see William and tell him I said hi." Ginny said.  
"Thanks Ginny, and would you two stop looking so annoyed I'll see you when we get off the train." Hermione said directing her comment towards her two best friends.  
After Hermione left there wasn't much said in the compartment shared by the boy who lived and the two red headed Wheaslys. A few other classmates stopped by to chat, such as Neville, Seamus, and Lavender. Ron seemed especially happy to see her. Harry had to hold back a laugh as Ron attempted to talk to her without stuttering. Lavender didn't stay long, and Ron was more than upset to see her go but his anger was directed towards another face that neither Ron nor Harry was hopping to see. Draco.  
"Hey Potter, Wheasly, Wheasly jr." Draco said with a smirk.  
"What do you want Malfoy" Harry said standing up and meeting Malfoys gaze.  
"Sit down Potter, don't try to make a hero of yourself." Draco said, "I saw Granger, she was looking pretty comfortable in the arms of a Ravenclaw."  
"Malfoy did you come here to tell us something" Ron said trying to get rid of the Slytherin.  
"Just thought I'd let you know to watch your backs this year," Malfoy said. Then continued as he saw the death stares he was getting from the three. "Don't take that as a threat, it's more of a warning. Let's just say that my father has connections and he found out that something is going down this year, so like I said watch your backs." With that Draco left with the same smirk he always wore."  
Harry sat there very confused. He wasn't confused over the idea of something happening at Hogwarts. Something always happened, he half expected that something would be going on. But why would Malfoy warn him?  
"Evil that one" Ron said.  
:Ron, why would Malfoy warn us if there were trouble" Harry asked  
"Good question, he wouldn't help us unless it benefited him in some way" Ron said.  
"Guys the train stopped, were home" Ginny said. 


End file.
